


Падающие звёзды не всегда сулят удачу

by siaenalee



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, где Чимин не любит чародеев, но попадает под проклятие одного из них, Чонгук потерял кое-что важное для себя, Хосок передвигает замок одной только магией, Тэхён учится, а Сокджин самый великолепный.





	Падающие звёзды не всегда сулят удачу

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках MULTfest в сообществе bangtan dorks на diary.ru

Чимин уже убирает пустые блюда с витрин и протирает прилавок, а поздние посетители никак не хотят покидать пекарню. Две девушки, заказавшие сладкий чай и черничные пироги, громко хихикают и обсуждают последние сплетни. Чимин не любитель подслушивать чужие разговоры, но девицы не снижают голоса, даже когда замечают, что на них недовольно смотрят.  
— Ты слышала новости? Вчера на Южных болотах видели Ходячий замок! Чародей в нашем городе, представляешь какая удача? — щебечет одна и жеманно оттопыривает мизинец, поднимая чашку.  
— Удача? — неподдельно удивляется вторая. — Ты уверена, что это не опасно? Ходят слухи, что он пожирает сердца юных девушек.  
«Как же хорошо, что вам это не грозит», — ворчит про себя Чимин и нарочито громко складывает посуду.  
Девушки одновременно бросают на него гневные взгляды и продолжают беседу.  
— Глупости всё это. Я слышала, что он так красив, что девушки сами готовы отдать ему сердца и не только, — она нелепо дергает бровями, и они заливаются смехом.  
— Недаром Ведьма с Пустоши шагает по его пятам, — добавляет первая. — Но ей в жизни его не поймать.  
— Ах, как бы я хотела потанцевать с этим чародеем на Летнем празднике, — томно вздыхает вторая.  
Чимин деликатно прокашливается. Девицы вздрагивают и смотрят на него, стараясь испепелить взглядами.  
— Я прошу прощения, милые дамы, но пекарня закрывается. Рады будем видеть вас завтра с восьми утра.  
Девушки хмыкают в унисон, поднимаются и дефилируют к выходу, нарочито громко стуча каблучками.  
— Всего хорошего, — от всей души желает Чимин, закрывает дверь на ключ и гасит свет.  
Теперь у него есть еще три часа на сон, перед тем как на рыбный рынок завезут первый улов.

Чимин встаёт задолго до рассвета, когда небо на востоке едва-едва светлеет. Из окна ему немного видны среди городских труб далёкие Южные болота с плотным утренним туманом. Чимин всматривается в серебристые полосы, стараясь разглядеть хотя бы далёкие огни бродящего среди болотного вереска замка, но лишь теряет время и суетится после, собираясь.  
Ночи ещё щекочут весенним холодком, и Чимин ёжится, торопливо семеня по пустым предрассветным улицам. Город тихонько просыпается, наполняясь привычным шумом. Где-то гудит ночной поезд, шуршит метла сонного дворника, мяукает голодная кошка. Чимину нравится слушать пробуждение улиц, он расслабляется и не сразу понимает, что его окликают.  
Удар в плечо оказывается неожиданным, Чимин спотыкается, теряя равновесие, и ударяется спиной об стену. Дыхание сбивается.  
— Что?.. — выдавливает он и морщится от боли, когда его снова прикладывают спиной об стену.  
Трое мрачных мужчин совершенно не расположены к светской беседе.  
— Вы посмотрите, кто тут у нас, — один из них, тот, кто толкнул Чимина второй раз, наклоняется к его лицу. — Маленький мышонок.  
Чимин не трус, но на его стороне совсем никаких преимуществ, он вздергивает голову и молчит, вжимаясь в стену.  
— Гордый мышонок, — неприятно ухмыляется второй.  
Он Чимину нравится ещё меньше. Глубоко посаженные глаза сально блестят, а из щербатого рта неприятно пахнет, когда тот наклоняется ближе.  
— Давайте быстрее, — произносит третий, дергаясь и оглядываясь по сторонам. — Уже светлеет. Эй, выворачивай карманы.  
Чимин моргает, когда обращаются к нему, но третий толчок в плечо приводит в чувство.  
В карманах пусто, даже мелочи никакой нет.  
Щербатый сплёвывает на землю и потирает ладони.  
— Давайте-ка прощупаем его получше, что-то да найдём.  
— А давайте-ка вы натянете подштанники себе на голову и пойдёте отсюда, — предлагает вполне серьёзно неожиданно мягкий голос из тени дома.  
Чимин удивлённо таращится на выступившего из тени высокого молодого человека. Он выглядит совсем неуместно в этой подворотне, одетый как с иголочки и белеющий своей шёлковой рубашкой в темноте.  
Троица громко хохочет на его предложение, и Чимин не верит своим глазам, потому что они резко замолкают и непонятно булькают, крутясь на месте. Чимин отчётливо слышит треск ткани и поскуливание, когда щербатый неестественными движениями тащит через спину цветастую тряпку из штанов и пытается натянуть её на голову. Двое других вертятся на месте юлой, завывая, и повторяют движения своего товарища.  
— А теперь вам пора, — вежливо улыбается незнакомец и машет рукой ковыляющим неудачникам с обрывками белья на голове.  
Чимин отлипает от стены и смотрит вслед незадачливым разбойникам.  
— Ты как, цел? — спрашивает парень, подходя ближе.  
— Да, спасибо, — выдавливает Чимин. — Вы очень помогли.  
— Проклятое отребье, — с неожиданной злостью произносит тот, глядя в сторону уковылявших.  
Чимин неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. Ему ещё никогда не встречались настоящие чародеи, а перед ним точно стоит один из них. Странный цвет волос, вычурный бархатный пиджак, отутюженные брюки и начищенные туфли — так горожане не ходят по подворотням ранним утром, спасая попавших в беду.  
Из темноты, откуда вышел чародей, доносится шорох, и Чимин замечает, как хмурится красивое лицо.  
— Я провожу тебя, — даже не спрашивает чародей, по-дружески обнимая Чимина за плечи. — Я выручил тебя, и мне нужна небольшая услуга в виде компании. Куда ты направлялся?  
Чимин теряется от запаха гиацинтов и неожиданного тепла и пару раз моргает, ловя на себе выжидающий взгляд.  
— Мне на рыбный рынок, он в трёх кварталах отсюда.  
Шорох раздаётся ближе. Чародей сжимает его плечи почти до боли и командует:  
— Так поспешим!  
Чародей провожает его до ворот, за которыми уже вовсю идёт разгрузка ящиков с рыбой, и с улыбкой исчезает за поворотом, пока Чимин моргает, подбирая слова благодарности.

День проходит в сумбурном тумане: как назло в пекарню приносят большой заказ, и Чимин разрывается между кассой и кухней, забывая про утреннее происшествие и встречу с чародеем.  
Чимин закрывает дверь пекарни на ключ и гасит свет в зале, оставляя несколько ламп над витриной. Усталость наваливается на плечи, Чимину хочется лечь и уснуть прямо здесь под прилавком, но он собирает силу воли в кулак и смахивает крошки с подноса в мусорную корзину.   
Дверной колокольчик бряцает.  
Чимин поднимает голову и хмуро смотрит на вошедшего человека. Он точно запирал дверь, почему она оказалась открытой?  
— Прошу прощения, мы уже закрыты, — обращается Чимин к посетителю. — Но завтра с утра мы будем готовы приветствовать вас свежей выпечкой и хлебом.   
Вошедший не торопится уходить и осматривается.  
Чимин выходит из-за прилавка и направляется к двери, чтобы распахнуть и выпроводить странного посетителя. И с удивлением отмечает, что это молодой человек с хмурым лицом, может, едва старше его самого. Пронзительный тяжёлый взгляд останавливается на Чимине, и тот чувствует тревогу.  
— Мне сказали, что у вас самый вкусный хлеб в городе, и работники всегда внимательны и добры к покупателям.  
Чимин теряется и вдруг злится.  
— Вам не соврали, у нас действительно самый вкусный и свежий хлеб в городе, но сейчас пекарня закрыта, весь хлеб разобрали. Вы можете оставить адрес, я попрошу отправить первую партию из печи вам, — предельно вежливо отвечает он и дергает дверь за ручку, чтобы указать на выход.  
Та не поддаётся. Чимин безуспешно дёргает ручку ещё несколько раз, но не добивается успеха.  
Парень пристально осматривает Чимина с ног до головы и качает головой. Чимин злится ещё больше.  
— Знаете, у нас маленькая пекарня, и мы очень внимательны к своим посетителям, но сейчас я вынужден попросить Вас покинуть это место, — чеканит он каждое слово.  
— Никак не могу понять, — произносит парень, скрещивая руки на груди. — Невзрачная лавка, невзрачный пекарь. Чем ты его привлёк?  
Чимин откровенно не понимает, что от него хотят, но мама учила его быть вежливым и на грубость отвечать добром, поэтому он проглатывает возмущение и цедит сквозь зубы:  
— Простите, Вам действительно пора.  
Посетитель насмешливо улыбается и вдруг оказывается прямо перед Чимином. Полы его длинного красного плаща взмётываются, словно птичьи крылья.  
— Вот теперь на тебя точно никто не взглянет, — он раскрывает перед лицом Чимина ладонь и щёлкает пальцами. — И рассказать об этом не сможешь.  
Он смеётся и дёргает дверь. Та с лёгкостью открывается.  
Чимин выходит из оцепенения, когда колокольчик на двери снова звякает.  
Что за шутки?  
Чимин распахивает дверь и выскакивает на крыльцо. На улице никого нет.  
Очередной чародей?  
Чимин проворачивает ключ в замке дважды и для надёжности дёргает дверь на себя. Она оказывается закрытой, и он прислоняется лбом к стеклу, выдыхая.   
Усталость давит на плечи с новой силой, и Чимин поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на своё отражение.  
И в ужасе отскакивает. Потому что на него смотрит чудище. Он в ужасе крутится на месте, глядя как оно повторяет все его движения.  
«Вот теперь на тебя точно никто не взглянет», — вспоминает он слова чародея.   
Чимин медленно подносит руку к лицу и дотрагивается до щеки. Кожа под пальцами гладкая и тёплая, как и обычно. Чудище в отражении трогает бугристую, покрытую оспинами щёку, обводит уродливые шрамы над глазом, оглаживает голову с проплешинами.   
Чимин приглаживает волосы и опускает руку.  
Чудище с отчаянием смотрит на него в ответ, и только спустя пару мгновений Чимин понимает окончательно, что это его собственный взгляд.

Остаток ночи Чимин проводит сидя в темноте и размышляя о том, что делать. Когда на востоке привычно светлеет и начинают просыпаться первые птицы, он решает уйти.  
На чердаке, который служит Чимину комнатой, находится старый плащ с глубоким капюшоном. Чимин пишет записку хозяину о том, что вынужден уехать, но обязательно вернётся, и морщится от своей лжи.  
Колокольчик прощально бряцает, когда Чимин покидает пекарню. Он запирает дверь на ключ и прячет его под цветочным горшком.  
Чимину нравится ходить по предрассветному городу, но сейчас он сильнее кутается в плащ и выбирает узкие улицы, чтобы не столкнутся с кем-то.  
Дома начинают редеть, когда солнце уже восходит над горизонтом. Чимин направляется на юг, к болотам, где видели чёрный замок чародея. Надежда на то, что чародей поможет ему, слабая, но Чимину некуда больше податься.   
— Есть вариант, — рассуждает он сам с собой, когда забирается на холм, с которого виден весь его город, и решает сделать привал. — Что этот щеголеватый тип, превративший меня в чудище, и есть чародей из Ходячего замка. Тогда я потребую объяснений и справедливости, в конце концов.  
Чимин пинает подвернувшийся под ногу камень и впивается зубами в чёрствый кусок хлеба.  
— А есть вариант, что это тот, который наказал тех уродов из переулка, — продолжает Чимин. — Или вообще никто из них, мало ли чародеев на свете.  
Порыв ветра срывает капюшон с его головы, и Чимин копошится, натягивая его обратно.  
— Ненавижу чародеев! — злится он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Одни проблемы!   
К вечеру небо затягивает серыми тучами и начинает моросить мелкий противный дождь. Город остаётся позади, скрытый туманными разводами и дождливой моросью. Грязь под ногами затрудняет путь, с чавканием засасывая ботинки. Чимин мёрзнет от порывов совсем не майского ветра и проклинает типа из пекарни, замок за то, что, когда он нужен, его нет, погоду, которая как назло решила испортиться.  
— Лучше бы этому проклятому замку явится передо мной быстрее, — вслух ворчит Чимин, поправляя сбившийся капюшон. — Или…  
Что именно «или» Чимин договорить не успевает, потому что с механическим лязгом и скрипом перед ним вырастает чёрная громадина чародейского замка.  
Несколько мгновений Чимин с трепетным восхищением рассматривает замершую и дымящую трубами махину, но потом она вздрагивает и продолжает путь, передвигая четырьмя несоразмерно тонкими металлическими лапками, как у насекомого. Чимин вздрагивает и пригибается, когда каменное чёрное брюхо проползает над его головой.  
Небольшая дверь, едва отличающаяся по цвету от стен, и крошечное крыльцо в задней части замка дразняще маячат перед Чимином, словно ему дают последнюю возможность подумать.   
Чимин путается в плаще и поскальзывается на грязи, но цепляется рукой за поручень и запрыгивает на крыльцо. Дверь распахивается сама, и замок подпрыгивает на неровности, из-за чего Чимин кубарем вкатывается внутрь, растягиваясь на ступеньках.   
Дверь захлопывается, отсекая моросящий дождь, и Чимин остаётся в теплом помещении. Он встаёт на ноги и поднимается наверх, в небольшую захламлённую комнату с грязным окном и чадящим очагом. Чимин присаживается на протёртое кресло напротив огня и греет озябшие руки.  
В углу комнаты темнеет лестница, ступеньки которой заставлены грязными стеклянными сосудами и маленькими коробочками.   
— Что, — раздаётся насмешливый голос сбоку, и Чимин чуть не падает с кресла от неожиданности. — Хитрое на тебя проклятие.  
Незнакомый парень присаживается прямо на край очага. Язычки пламени тут же тянутся к нему. Чимин смотрит, как огонь ластится к руке незнакомца, как покорное животное, и понимает, что пора прекращать чему-либо удивляться.  
— Я Хосок, — представляется парень, — демон огня.  
Чимин никогда раньше не встречал демонов, но почему-то ему кажется, что этот вертлявый парень совсем не похож на демона.  
— Я серьёзно, — вспыхивает Хосок в прямом смысле этого слова.  
Его глаза полыхают ярким пламенем, а кожа раскаляется докрасна, не причиняя вреда одежде.  
Чимин ёрзает в кресле, чувствуя жар.  
— Эй, я верю тебе, — говорит он и на всякий случай подтягивает полы плаща к себе. — Просто впервые встречаю настоящего демона. Ты и есть чародей Ходячего замка?  
На лице Хосока расплывается улыбка, и огонь в его глазах затухает, возвращаясь в очаг.  
— Неет, — тянет он. — Я же демон.  
Чимин угукает.  
— Так ты пришёл сюда, чтобы снять своё заклятие? — интересуется он, забрасывая ногу на ногу. — Я могу заключить с тобой договор. Я избавляю тебя от проблемы, но сначала ты расторгаешь мой контракт, освобождая меня.  
— Контракт? — уточняет Чимин и зевает.  
После долгого пути умиротворяющее тепло очага нежит кожу, и Чимина клонит в сон.  
— Когда-то давно я заключил сделку с хозяином этого замка, но сейчас она тяготит нас обоих, — Хосок придвигается ближе. — Если поможешь разорвать этот контракт, я запросто сниму с тебя заклинание.  
Чимин чувствует, что где-то здесь прячется подвох, но старое кресло кажется очень удобным, и глаза закрываются сами по себе. Хосок нетерпеливо трясёт его за плечо.  
— Эй, так как насчет сделки? Ты согласен?  
Чимин лениво качает головой, проваливаясь в сон.  
— Не засыпай, эй, ответь! — настаивает Хосок.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — бурчит Чимин в полудрёме. — Сделка так сделка. Я разрываю твой контракт, ты снимаешь с меня проклятие, — конец предложения тонет в очередном зевке.  
Хосок довольно потирает ладони и говорит что-то ещё, но Чимин уже не слышит, проваливаясь в забытье.

Утром его будит звон дверного колокольчика. Чимин бестолково моргает ресницами, приходя в себя, и стонет, чувствуя, как затекла шея. Колокольчик звонит ещё раз, и сверху слышится топот. Чимин натягивает сползший капюшон и опускает голову.  
Топот перемещается на лестницу.  
— Портовая дверь, — скучающе сообщает Хосок.  
— Это ещё кто? — спрашивает новый мужской голос.  
Колокольчик звонит в третий раз.  
— Иду! — вопит второй человек. — Кого ты впустил, Хосок?  
— Да сам он вошёл, не впускал я его, — возмущается демон, и Чимин чувствует внезапную потребность запустить в него чем-то увесистым.  
Дверь скрипит.  
— День добрый, вам как обычно? — вежливо спрашивает голос у кого-то.  
Чимин слышит крики чаек. Как так быстро они добрались до моря?  
— Вот, держите, пожалуйста, — гремят монетки. — Пользуйтесь на здоровье.  
Чимин готов поклясться, что слышит шум прибоя. Он поднимается с кресла и подходит к грязному окну. За ним видны одноэтажные ровные домики и синяя гладь моря на горизонте.  
— Мы в порту? — спрашивает он тихо у Хосока.  
— Ага, — отвечает он, усаживаясь на заставленный книгами стол. — Именно там.  
— Вы кто такой? — спрашивает недовольный голос от двери.   
— Хосок впустил меня, — честно отвечает Чимин.  
— Эй, — возмущается Хосок. — Он сам пришёл, честное слово.  
Лохматый широкоплечий парень прячет полученные монетки в грязную кастрюлю.  
— Так вы к Сокджину?  
По-крайней мере, теперь Чимину известно имя чародея из Ходячего замка.  
— Ты же не чародей? — на всякий случай уточняет парень.   
— Эй, — глаза Хосока вспыхивают огнём, — я бы никогда не пустил другого чародея в дом! Обижаешь, Тэхён.  
— Так кто вы? — требует Тэхён.  
— Чимин, — представляется он. — Пекарь из небольшого городка.  
— Отлично, — Тэхён сбрасывает пыльные свитки со стула и толкает Хосока в бок, чтобы он освободил стол. — И зачем ты здесь, Чимин?  
— Видимо, чтобы убрать всё это, — Чимин обводит рукой горы хлама.  
— Хозяину это не понравится, — Тэхён трёт ладони о свои штаны. — Я Тэхён, ученик чародея. И сейчас буду завтракать, если хочешь, присоединяйся.  
Чимин снова смотрит в грязное окно: там по-прежнему видно море.  
— Как это работает? — спрашивает он.  
— Магия, — пожимает плечами Хосок и устраивается на очаге.  
Тэхён режет сыр и ломает хлеб. Чимин находит колченогую табуретку, отряхивает и присаживается рядом. Тэхён жуёт свой бутерброд с аппетитом, листая книгу и сыпля крошками на пол. Хлеб оказывается чёрствым. Чимин замечает чайник в завалах и достаёт его оттуда. Из металлического носика выбегает испуганный паук.  
— Чай греть не на чем, — замечает с набитым ртом Тэхён. — Вот Сокджин вернётся и будет чай, без него Хосок не разрешит.  
— Не разрешу, — соглашается Хосок, побалтывая ногами в воздухе. — Я демон, ворочаю весь этот огромный замок, и не пристало мне ещё и чай вам греть. Нет!  
Он сыплет на Чимина искрами, когда тот несёт ополощеный чайник с водой к очагу.  
— Перестань ворчать, — упрямится Чимин, — ты сам впустил меня в замок и заключил сделку, поэтому уступи немного.  
— Сделка это секрет, — шипит Хосок, нехотя поддаваясь. — Ты же помнишь, что надо сделать?  
— Помню, — Чимин ставит чайник на огонь, и Тэхён удивлённо возмущается. — Так ты расскажешь, что за контракт ты заключил с чародеем?  
— Нееет, — хитро тянет Хосок. — Ты сам должен понять его суть.  
Чимин замирает, чувствуя, как его подло обманули.  
— То есть?   
— То и есть, — Хосок пожимает плечами, — я не могу говорить об этом прямо, только намекать. Но если ты сам догадаешься, то смогу рассказать об этом.   
— Никогда не заключай с демонами сделки, — вздыхает Чимин. — Как же я пойму, о чём был этот контракт?  
— Я намекну тебе сегодня, — Хосок фыркает, и стенки чайника покрываются копотью. — Не пропусти намёк.  
Тэхён ставит на край стола две чашки, у одной из которой сколот край, и роется в баночках в поисках чая.  
Тренькает колокольчик, и входная дверь скрипит.  
— Сокджин, ты вернулся! — восклицает Тэхён, роняя банку на пол.   
Чимин впивается руками в чайник и натягивает капюшон ещё сильнее.  
— Что тут у нас? — раздаётся мягкий голос, и Чимин чувствует запах гиацинтов. — Хосок, ты слишком мягок, — корит он демона.  
— Он всё сам, — ворчит Хосок. — Обижают меня все, кому не попадя. Бедный, я несчастный.  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает Сокджин.  
— Меня зовут Чимин, — он поворачивается к чародею.  
Точно тот человек из подворотни, спасший его от напавших. Странно, что он так молод для чародея из Ходячего замка, ведь про него ходят жуткие слухи.  
Сокджин всматривается в темноту, скрывающую его лицо.  
— Сложное на тебе проклятие, Чимин. Я не смогу помочь тебе, ты зря проделал этот путь.  
Хосок позади чародея делает страшные глаза.  
О сделке рассказывать нельзя, поэтому Чимин цепляется за глупый предлог.  
— Слышал, что замок погибает в завалах мусора, пришёл посмотреть. Слухи всё преуменьшили, это катастрофа, а не замок.  
Лицо Сокджина вытягивается в удивлении, и он начинает смеяться.  
Чимин откровенно не видит ничего смешного и терпеливо ждёт, когда тот успокоится. Хосок прячет лицо в ладонях, Тэхён удивлённо хлопает ресницами.  
— И что, ты хочешь остаться, чтобы убрать завалы мусора? — сквозь смех спрашивает чародей.   
— Да, — храбрится Чимин и вдруг, неожиданно даже для самого себя, говорит правду: — И ещё потому, что мне некуда идти.  
Сокджин перестаёт смеяться и хлопает Чимина по плечу.  
— Чтобы прийти в замок жуткого чародея и захотеть остаться здесь, нужно быть либо очень смелым, либо очень глупым.  
Пока Чимин решает, считают его смелым или глупым, Сокджин снимает вскипевший чайник с огня, заваривает травы и разливает чай по кружкам, магией призвав с полки третью.  
— Можешь оставаться, Чимин, — говорит он, улыбнувшись. — Только не переусердствуй.  
— Счастливчик, — тянет Хосок над ухом, пока Сокджин отвлекается на Тэхёна. — У тебя есть месяц, чтобы разгадать тайну нашего контракта. И никому ни слова про это.  
— Почему только месяц? — Чимин чувствует себя ещё больше обманутым.  
— Потому что потом может быть поздно, — Хосок ведёт плечами и исчезает в пламени очага.  
Чимин растерянно смотрит на розовую макушку Сокджина, тот словно чувствует этот взгляд и поворачивается к нему с растерянной улыбкой. Чимин замечает что-то, но тут же упускает это, потому что Сокджин возвращает своё внимание Тэхёну.  
По-крайней мере, есть крыша над головой.

Чимин ответственно подходит к обещанной уборке и после утреннего чая, как только Сокджин поднимается наверх, он начинает разбирать завалы на кухне. Плащ мешается, поэтому Чимин, стесняясь своего наведённого магией уродства, просит у Тэхёна платок, чтобы закрыть им лицо и голову.  
Тэхён приносит сверху слегка пахнущий гиацинтами цветастый платок и таращится, когда Чимин спешно заматывает голову и прикрывает лицо.  
— Никогда не видел такого проклятия, — восхищённо тянет Тэхён. — Неужели так сильно разозлил чародея?  
— Никого я не злил! Пришввв… — Чимин осекается.   
— Ммммы, — пробует он ещё раз, — бвыывах!   
Чимин топает ногой, поднимая облако пыли.  
— Ненавижу чародеев! — восклицает он и с остервенением погружается в разбор мусора.  
Хосок предусмотрительно не вылезает из очага, комментируя всё происходящее из огня и демонически гогоча, когда Тэхёну удаётся спасти из рук Чимина какую-то магическую безделушку или вырванную страницу заклинания. 

Чимин постигает магию входной двери, ведущую сразу в четыре места. Разноцветный металлический диск со стрелкой показывает, куда сейчас направлен выход. Синий цвет указывает на порт, который был виден из замызганного окна. Зелёный ведёт на Южные болота, и Чимин еле удерживается за ручку двери, когда та распахивается в густой туман. Красный открывает выход в помпезную столицу, Чимин застывает на пороге, поражаясь величию домов из красного кирпича и позолоте их наличников. Куда ведёт последний, чёрный цвет, Чимин так и не узнаёт.  
Тёплая рука опускается на его плечо, и запах гиацинтов пробивается через ткань платка.  
— Любопытство может привести тебя к несчастьям, — предупреждает Сокджин, отстранняя его от выхода. — Это знание не для тебя, — продолжает он, глядя Чимину в глаза.  
Стрелка щёлкает напротив чёрного цвета, и Сокджин исчезает за темнотой дверного проёма.  
Чимин улавливает свист ветра и холод, но дверь захлопывается, перещёлкиваясь на синий цвет, и в доме светлеет.  
— Что там, за чёрным цветом? — спрашивает Чимин у Тэхёна.  
Тот пожимает плечами.   
— Сокджин никогда не говорит об этом, но запрещает мне туда выходить. Хосок знает.  
— Но не скажет, — Хосок появляется у очага и приглаживает рыжие волосы, в которых мерцают искорки. — Это личное дело Сокджина.  
Колокольчик звонит.  
— Посетитель, — объясняет Тэхён, откладывая спасённые от Чимина книги. — В порту Сокджин известный чародей, к которому многие местные обращаются за помощью.  
За дверью обнаруживается девочка лет семи, она протягивает Тэхёну записку и две монетки.  
— Подожди, — величаво отвечает ей Тэхён, словно он главный чародей в доме. — Сейчас принесу.  
Тэхён копается в книгах, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Девчонка во все глаза смотрит на Чимина.  
Чимин ёжится под пристальным взглядом и поворачивается к Хосоку.  
— Зачем Сокджину четыре разных выхода из замка?  
— У Сокджина достаточно врагов, чтобы прятаться от них, — Хосок играется с тлеющим угольком.  
— Зачем тогда открыл лавку в порту?   
Хосок усмехается.  
— В столице он тоже известен, но у Сокджина множество имён, и врагам не приходит в голову искать его у себя под носом.  
Тэхён вручает девочке два маленьких свёртка и наказывает, что с ними нужно делать. Та кивает головой и, задержав любопытный взгляд на Чимине ещё раз, убегает.  
— Ведьма с Пустоши одна из них? — вспоминает Чимин имя. — Я слышал о ней в своём городке.  
Тэхён спотыкается о табурет, и Чимин ощущает напряженное молчание, повисшее в комнате.  
— Вообще-то это не ведьма, это Чародей с Пустоши, — отвечает Тэхён нарочито бодро. — Ведьмой была его бабка, за которой закрепилась дурная слава.  
— И что этот Чародей с Пустоши не поделил с Сокджином, что ищет его повсюду?  
— Ты слишком любопытен для пекаря, — вдруг взвинчивается Тэхён. — Может, ты его шпион? Пришёл сюда шпионить за Сокджином?  
Чимин не успевает возразить, как Тэхён громко топает наверх, отчего склянки на полках жалобно звенят.  
— Что я сделал не так? — спрашивает Чимин, услышав, как хлопает дверь на втором этаже.  
Хосок запрыгивает на расчищенный стол и болтает ногами.  
— Однажды Сокджин и Чародей с Пустоши не сошлись во мнениях, хотя до этого провели удачный совместный эксперимент. Сокджин сбежал, и с тех пор скрывается от него.  
— И что это был за эксперимент?  
— Не могу сказать, — без сожаления отвечает Хосок. — Ты уже нашёл какие-то зацепки по нашему с тобой договору?  
— Даже не начинал, — фыркает Чимин. — Смотри сколько мусора!  
Он обводит рукой четыре больших тюка с хламом, который он приготовил выбросить.  
— Ты случаем не можешь помочь мне сжечь их на болотах?   
Хосок качает головой.  
— Я не могу покидать замок, может произойти непоправимое.  
— Конечно, — не верит Чимин, — катастрофа произойдёт.   
Он тащит мешки по одному к выходу в порт.  
— Я серьёзно, — вопит вслед Хосок. — Без меня этот замок просто гора рухляди. Кстати, я намекнул сегодня!  
— Ага, — соглашается Чимин уже за дверью и проклинает ленивого демона.   
Что был за намёк Чимин так и не понимает.

До самого вечера Чимин возится на первом этаже под ворчания Хосока, даже не поднимаясь наверх. От мысли, что его ждёт куча захламлённых комнат в громадине замка, его передёргивает.  
Сокджин появляется поздно вечером, когда Чимин собирается гасить свечу.   
Он осматривает прибранную комнату и обращает внимание на Чимина, который снова кутается в свой плащ.  
— Здесь ты можешь не прятать лицо, — говорит он. — Никто из нас не будет осуждать тебя за вину другого чародея.  
— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — произносит Чимин, теребя край рукава. — Не хочется портить всем аппетит.  
— Я не голоден, — смеётся Сокджин.  
Хосок ворчит из очага, поленья тихо потрескивают.  
Чимин хочет спросить про Чародея с Пустоши, но Сокджин подкидывает пару брёвнышек в очаг и показывает Чимину уголок под лестницей. Там собраны рассыпающиеся от древности книги и свитки.  
— Можешь спать здесь, — он произносит неуловимые слухом Чимина слова, и книги превращаются в кровать с пологом, отгораживающим её от комнаты.  
— Значит, ты мог вполне магией убрать весь этот хлам из комнаты? — поражается Чимин и немного злится из-за того, что его работа обесценивается.  
— Зачем тратить магию на что-то бестолковое? — беспечно заявляет Сокджин. — Ты прекрасно справился руками.  
Он похлопывает Чимина по плечу и направляется наверх.  
— Ненавижу чародеев, — ворчит Чимин, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что кровать получилась очень удобной и уютной.  
Он вешает плащ на гвоздь, торчащий из перекладины, задёргивает полог и засыпает.  
И снятся ему яркие звёзды.

На следующий день Чимин открывает для себя новую магию — пространства. Потому что весь величественный замок с массивными трубами, видный издалека, на самом деле комната внизу и две небольшие с отдельной ванной на втором этаже.  
Чимин свешивается с хлипкого балкона и с восторгом глазеет на проплывающие внизу озёра с блестящей на солнце гладью воды, вересковые заросли, пышно цветущие луга.  
— С ума сойти, какая потрясающая магия, — делится восторгом Чимин, спускаясь вниз к зубрящему какую-то наверняка волшебную книгу Тэхёну и бездельничающему Хосоку.  
— Магия как магия, — равнодушно отзывается Хосок, но Чимин замечает бордовые искорки в его волосах.  
— Я планирую выбросить весь хлам со второго этажа, — делится планами Чимин и чуть не падает на пол, потому что его сносит Тэхён, преграждающий путь на лестницу.  
— Ко мне в комнату не заходить, — предупреждает он.  
— Я рано или поздно доберусь до неё, — пожимает плечами Чимин. — Начну с ванной комнаты.  
— Сокджину это не понравится, — предупреждает Тэхён и скрывается наверху.

— Нельзя, чтобы огонь в очаге погас, — ноет Хосок, глядя на тусклые догорающие угольки. — Принеси ещё дровишек, Сокджин делал большой запас где-то во дворе портового дома.  
— Подожди немного, только выгребу всю золу, — игнорирует страдания демона Чимин. — Это недолго, ничего с тобой не случится.  
— Случится! — хныкает Хосок. — Ты что, не знаешь, что бывает с огнём, если не подкармливать его? То же, что и если залить его водой!  
— Две минутки, — Чимин завязывает мешок. — Вынесу и сразу дам тебе отличных сосновых бревнышек.  
— Пусть Тэхён принесёт мне дров прямо сейчас, — не сдаётся Хосок.  
— Я отправил Тэхёна на рынок за овощами, — бесстрастно отвечает Чимин.  
— Я же исчезну, — трясёт прозрачной тусклой рукой Хосок. — Если я погасну, Сокджин окажется в опасности!  
Чимин вздрагивает, но не поддаётся уловкам капризного демона.  
— Две минуты, — напоминает он и тащит мешок к выходу.  
Когда он возвращается через обещанное время, у очага стоит Сокджин, запустив руку прямо в тлеющие угли. Запах гиацинтов смешивается с дымом.  
— Не обижай Хосока, он мой хороший друг, — произносит Сокджин с улыбкой, но Чимин чувствует настойчивую просьбу. — Я просил не усердствовать.  
Пламя разгорается.  
— Будь добр, принеси поленья для Хосока с заднего двора, — так же мягко просит он и дарит Чимину одну из своих вежливых улыбок.  
С такой же улыбкой он провожал взглядом тех напавших на Чимина с трусами на голове.  
Чимин кивает головой и спешит за поленьями.  
Когда он возвращается, Сокджина уже нет и на очаге сидит обиженный Хосок.  
— Я предупреждал, — говорит он, отнимая у Чимина брёвнышки и складывая в огонь.  
— Прости, — виновато произносит Чимин и смотрит на разгорающееся пламя.  
Ему кажется, что там в самом жарком огне лежит что-то объёмное и продолговатое, вроде шкатулки, но Хосок загораживает это, и Чимин просто забывает.

— А куда каждый день уходит Сокджин? — интересуется Чимин, разглядывая стопки книг, которые нужно утрамбовать в хлипкий шкаф. — Это ведь небезопасно?  
— Ты слишком много хочешь знать о Сокджине, — ворчит Тэхён. — Ты точно не шпион?  
— Конечно, я шпион, — огрызается Чимин, — сейчас всё разузнаю и побегу докладывать Чародею с Пустоши. Мало мне чародеев в жизни и этого проклятия, — он сдёргивает капюшон, являя обезображенное лицо Тэхёну, — нужно ещё несколько, чтобы я ходить не мог, например.  
Тэхён отводит взгляд.  
— Извини, — проговаривает он громко.  
Он хочет добавить что-то ещё, но вместо этого поворачивает ручку двери на зелёный и выходит в дождь на болотах.  
— У Тэхёна какие-то свои счёты с Чародеем с Пустоши? — спрашивает Чимин у притихшего Хосока. — Он слишком бурно реагирует на его упоминание.  
— Тебе стоит спросить это у самого Тэхёна, — отвечает Хосок, — это не мой секрет.  
— Ты и свои не рассказываешь, — замечает Чимин.  
— Я давал намёк, — напоминает Хосок. — Ты сам виноват, что пропустил его мимо ушей. А часики тикают, — зловеще пропевает он и исчезает в пламени очага.  
Чимин смотрит на серость за окном, достаёт зонтик из корзинки и следует за Тэхёном.  
Дождь поливает как из ведра, и Чимин замечает, как продрог Тэхён.  
— Пойдём в дом, не хватало, чтобы ты заболел, — он раскрывает зонт.  
— Ты не злишься? — спрашивает тихо Тэхён.  
— На тебя не злюсь, — успокаивает Чимин.  
— Нет, на того, кто это сделал?  
— Конечно злюсь, я просто в гневе, потому что он вззз… взмммывв, — Чимин стискивает челюсти и грязно выругивается. — Прости.  
— Сказать не можешь, — понимает Тэхён. — Очень похоже на него.  
— На кого? — не понимает Чимин.  
— На Чародея с Пустоши. Очень похоже на его заклинание искажения и вдогонку брошенный обет молчания.  
Чимин молчит, вспоминая того чародея в пекарне, его красный плащ и пронзительный тёмный взгляд. Как он мог тогда знать, что это тот самый Чародей с Пустоши.  
— Ты знаком с ним? — осторожно спрашивает Чимин.  
— Я был его учеником и другом, — улыбка у Тэхёна выходит кривой. — Но потом я пришёл к Сокджину, и он не прогнал меня.  
Чимин хочет спросить, что же случилось между ними, но молчит.  
— В поисках могущества некоторые чародеи ступают на опасные тропы, с которых потом не могут вернуться, — продолжает Тэхён.  
— А Сокджин ступил на эту тропу?  
Тэхён смотрит на Чимина с удивлением.  
— Почему ты спросил?  
— Про чародея из Ходячего замка ходит много слухов, в том числе и дурных. Мой любимый это про сожранные девичьи сердца, — делится Чимин. — Всё никак не спрошу, вкусно ли это.  
Тэхён фыркает и начинает хохотать.  
— Знаешь, это просто отлично работает, — проговаривает он, едва отсмеявшись. — Сокджин посылает меня в города, чтобы очернить его имя.  
— Зачем? — не понимает Чимин.  
— Чтобы дворец больше не привлекал его к государственным делам. В прошлый раз они его обманули, поэтому он решил больше не связываться с кем-то из дворца, которые якобы используют магию во благо народа, — лицо Тэхёна ужесточается. — Сокджин истратил кучу сил и времени на заклинания защиты посевов из расчета, что они пойдут в засушливые южные регионы, но в итоге заклинания осели в садах у кого-то из приближенных к власти. Теперь он отправляет меня старательно чернить его имя в городах, пока под другими именами помогает людям по-настоящему.  
Дождь заканчивается, и Чимин складывает зонт.  
Тэхён стряхивает с волос оставшиеся капли и поворачивается к замершему замку.  
— Ты идёшь? — спрашивает он Чимина.  
Чимин смотрит на уходящую тучу и робкие лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь хмурое полотно неба, и долго осмысливает услышанное, пытаясь расставить всё по местам.

Чимин просыпается за пару секунд до того, как Сокджин с перекошенным лицом срывает полог.  
— Я просил не усердствовать, — чуть ли не рычит он.  
Чимин по-настоящему пугается, потому что красивое лицо Сокджина искажает неподдельный гнев.  
— Просил же? — повторяет он, требуя ответа.  
— Да, — выходит как-то тихо, и Чимин вдруг сам чувствует злость. — Что случилось-то?  
— Случилось что, — передразнивает Сокджин. — Ты на мою голову случился!  
— Да что я сделал? — вопит в ответ Чимин.  
— На полке в ванной копался! — вопит так же Сокджин. — Смотри, что из-за этого стало!  
Он резко наклоняется и чуть не заезжает макушкой Чимину в нос.  
Розовый цвет на волосах успевает выцвести почти до пепельно-розового, и пока Чимин вглядывается и оценивает масштаб катастрофы, резко темнеет до глубокого шоколадного, подёргиваясь рыжиной у корней.  
Чимин, ещё не до конца привыкший к магическим метаморфозам, касается волос кончиками пальцев, но резко отдёргивает, вспоминая, какими уродливыми они кажутся остальным.  
— Всего-то цвет изменился, — бурчит он, — а воплей столько, словно волосы взяли и выпали.  
Сокджин дёргается и выпрямляется, глубоко дыша.  
— Да я же столько усилий потратил на тот уникальный цвет, а ты взял и переставил все флаконы!  
— Я убирался! — не сдаётся Чимин, не считая себя виноватым. — Ванная комната просто ужас, ей нужно было пугать детей по ночам!  
— Да не нужна никому эта уборка! — Сокджин путается ногами в сорванном пологе и отшвыривает его прочь. — Одни проблемы от тебя!  
— Что, без уникального цвета девушки не будут складировать тебе свои сердца? — Чимин скрещивает руки на груди.  
Сокджин театрально взмахивает руками и громко топает по лестнице, сыпля на Чимина трухой. Потом спускается на несколько ступенек и прохаживается второй раз, чтобы трухи ссыпалось ещё больше.  
— Истеричка, — ворчит Чимин, набрасывая плащ. — Ненавижу чародеев.  
— Вы такие шумные, — комментирует сонно Хосок.  
Сверху раздаётся шум воды.  
— Ну вот, опять переводит воду, — Хосок грозит пальцем Чимину. — Не ругайся с ним больше, от этого у меня больше работы.  
— Да он сам начал! — возмущается Чимин.  
Хосок укоризненно качает головой и цокает языком.

Когда звонит дверной колокольчик, Чимин как раз снимает крышку с кастрюли, чтобы проверить готовность супа.  
— Портовая дверь, — бодро рапортует Хосок.  
— Тэхёна нет, Сокджина тоже, — замечает Чимин, откладывая поварёшку.  
— Открой сам, — Хосок заглядывает в кастрюлю. — Просто отдашь нужное заклинание и всё. Я подскажу.  
На пороге мнётся пожилой мужчина. Он с сомнением оглядывает Чимина.  
— А чародей или его ученик здесь? — спрашивает он, беспокойно заглядывая за спину Чимина.  
— Нет, — хмурится Чимин, загораживая проход.  
Мужчина начинает охать и причитать, привлекая внимание прохожих.  
— Может, я могу помочь? — предлагает Чимин, неуютно чувствуя себя на этом представлении. — Или передать что-то?  
— Ох, моя лодка, моя единственная лодка потонула сегодня из-за пробоины, — перемежая слова с охами, отвечает мужчина и вцепляется в рукав плаща Чимина. — Можете спасти её?  
— Эээ, — тянет Чимин, пытаясь отнять у мужчины свой рукав. — Вы должны подождать здесь, я сейчас уточню.  
Он резво захлопывает дверь перед лицом посетителя и смотрит на потешающегося Хосока.  
— Зачем ты отправил меня открывать эту проклятую дверь?  
— Этот мужик каждые две недели топит свою лодку, как напьётся и забудет вычерпать воду, — Хосок машет рукой в сторону книжных полок. — Там лежит нужное заклинание в свёртке, Сокджин поручил Тэхёну держать запас для таких случаев.  
— Не проще ли сделать её непотопляемой? — ворчит Чимин, копаясь на указанной полке. — Или отучить его пить? Разве нет таких заклинаний?  
— Чародеи не излечивают болезни, — Хосок выглядывает в окно. — О, он сел около двери и причитает. Если ты не поспешишь, то он привлечёт много внимания.  
— Иду, — бурчит Чимин, сжимая в руке свёрток. — Нет бы сказать: не пей, мужик, все проблемы от спиртного! Ни капли не сможешь больше выпить горячительного. И всё, никаких проблем.  
Мужик действительно сидит под дверью и раскачивается, что-то бормоча под нос.  
— Вот ваш свёрток, уважаемый, и поспешите его использовать, — хитрит Чимин. — А то может быть уже поздно.  
Мужчина раскланивается, повторяя слова благодарности, и спешит к причалу.  
— Больше никаких посетителей, — предупреждает Чимин Хосока. — Нет никого дома! А этот даже денег не оставил.  
— Ещё принесёт, как вытащит лодку, — Хосок зевает и замечает, словно между прочим: — А у тебя суп выкипел.  
Чимин чертыхается и спешит спасать обед.

Сокджин появляется вечером в приподнятом настроении, когда Чимин убирает тарелки со стола.  
— Ужинали без меня? — интересуется он, заглядывая в кастрюльку. — И даже ничего не оставили?  
Тэхён виновато прячется за книгу.  
— Мы не ждали тебя к ужину, — замечает Чимин, ещё слегка обиженный за скандал с перепутанными флаконами.  
Новый цвет волос идёт Сокджину больше его предыдущего, но Чимин не собирается об этом ему говорить.  
— Вот так, — Сокджин поворачивается к Хосоку, — представляешь, друг, меня не ждут в собственном доме.  
— Ага, — Хосок подтягивает к себе сложенные у очага поленья и любовно укладывает одно в огонь. — Смотри как удобно, это Чимин придумал.  
Чимин ехидно улыбается, пользуясь тем, что лицо скрыто капюшоном.  
— Куда не посмотришь, везде Чимин, — беззлобно замечает Сокджин, устраиваясь в кресле. — Я просил не усердствовать.  
— Даже не начинал, — скромничает Чимин, гремя посудой. — Сколько сердец съел сегодня?  
На лице Сокджина читается непонимание, Тэхён деликатно покашливает, углубляясь в чтение.  
— Ужасный чародей из Ходячего замка, который пожирает сердца юных дев, — напоминает Чимин.  
— Какие интересные подробности моего рациона, — смеётся Сокджин. — Сердца юных дев это прекрасно, но я предпочитаю картофельный суп или прожаренный кусок курицы. Но даже этого нет в моём доме. Бедный я, голодный. Придётся выйти на улицы и сожрать несколько сердец.  
— Удачи, — желает Чимин, расставляющий тарелки на полки. — Но если передумаешь, то твоя порция супа в печи. Спокойной ночи, Хосок, Тэхён.  
Чимин демонстративно шествует к своей кровати и задёргивает полог.  
Некоторым чародеям стоит подумать над своим поведением.  
Оставшийся вечер Чимин сквозь дрёму слышит, что Сокджин что-то объясняет Тэхёну по части структур заклинаний, а Хосок вставляет пространные комментарии в их беседу.

Чимин давно видит сны, когда сонный Тэхён, зевая, отправляется наверх, а Сокджин гасит последнюю свечу и остаётся поворошить угли в очаге.  
— Сегодня я чуть не попался Чародею с Пустоши, — тихо говорит он Хосоку. — Еле успел скрыть себя.  
— Я почувствовал, как ты тянешь силу, — отвечает Хосок. — Это было очень близко?  
— Ты не представляешь насколько, — Сокджин трёт лицо. — Демон поглотил его почти полностью.  
— Это не твоя вина, — Хосок долго молчит, а потом добавляет. — Ты предупреждал о последствиях.  
— Предупреждал, но толку, — Сокджин подходит к лестнице и аккуратно отводит полог.  
Мягкий оранжевый свет пламени освещает юное лицо. Чимин во сне хмурится, когда Сокджин, едва касаясь пальцами, убирает прядь волос с его лба, но потом ему снится что-то хорошее, и он улыбается.  
Сокджин ещё раз проводит рукой по его волосам и закрывает полог.  
— Это ведь тоже сделал он, — говорит он Хосоку. — Наверняка видел меня с этим мальчиком и решил, что через него доберётся до меня.  
Хосок задумчиво ловит язычки пламени пальцами.  
— Тревожно мне, — продолжает Сокджин. — Словно случится что-то дурное.  
— Не переусердствуй сам, — замечает Хосок. — Знаешь же, что будет.  
— Знаю, — соглашается Сокджин. — Но не могу позволить, чтобы Чародей с Пустоши добрался до тебя.  
— Будь осторожен, — просит Хосок. — Мы не различаем добра и зла, но ты мне нравишься больше, чем кто-то там с Пустоши.  
— Я польщён, — фыркает Сокджин. — Погрей воду.  
— Эй, ты издеваешься, — вспыхивает Хосок, — сейчас же глубокая ночь.  
Сокджин разводит руки и поднимается наверх.  
— Ты мне уже не настолько сильно нравишься, — шипит Хосок вслед и смотрит на задёрнутый полог под лестницей. — Поспешил бы ты, Чимин, времени почти не осталось.  
Чимин за пологом снова хмурится во сне.

— Перестань ржать, — просит Тэхён, когда они с Чимином сворачивают на овощной ряд рынка. — Это не может быть настолько смешно.  
Чимин давится смешком и закашливается, потому что моржовые усы на морщинистом лице Тэхёна смешно шевелятся, когда тот говорит.  
— Нет, это ужасно смешно и нелепо, — отдышавшись, говорит Чимин. — Почему ты не используешь эту маскировку, когда открываешь посетителям дверь дома?  
— Потому что я прячусь от чародеев, а Хосок никогда не впустит ни одного из них без разрешения, — терпеливо объясняет Тэхён, складывая редьку в корзину.  
Седые густые усы снова шевелятся, и Чимин не сдерживает смешок.  
— Зачем я вообще взял тебя на рынок, — ворчит Тэхён.  
— Затем, что ты не можешь выбрать нормальную рыбу, — напоминает Чимин, расплачиваясь за редьку. — Идём, рыбные ряды в другой стороне.  
Чимин присматривается к большим рыбинам, ворочая их за хвост и слушая комментарии рыбаков, где и когда была поймана та или иная рыбёшка. Тэхён скучает рядом, без интереса разглядывая внешне одинаковые чешуйчатые тела. Наконец Чимин выбирает одну из кучи точно таких же и просит завернуть.  
— Сочная будет рыбка, — довольно сообщает он, обменивая монеты на свёрток. — Подержи, — он, не глядя, протягивает её Тэхёну.  
— Чимин, — вместо этого сипло произносит Тэхён и до боли впивается в его плечо. — Чимин, там Чародей с Пустоши.  
Чимин чуть не роняет купленную рыбу и чувствует, как цепенеет тело. Он поднимает голову и смотрит в сторону, где человек в красном плаще лениво разглядывает толпу.  
— Нам нужно уходить, — тянет Чимин застывшего Тэхёна, когда с него самого сходит оцепенение. — Он может заметить нас.  
Чародей подбрасывает в воздух зелёное яблоко и ловит его. Тёмный взгляд скользит по пёстрой толпе, выискивая интересное.  
— Перестань глазеть на него, — дёргает Тэхёна Чимин, — это привлекает внимание.  
Чародей поворачивает голову и смотрит мимо них, не заостряя внимания на двух сгорбленных фигурах. Зелёное яблоко с хрустом разлетается в его руке, красивое лицо перечеркивает гримаса гнева, и он уходит.  
— Надо рассказать Сокджину, — командует Чимин, хватая за руку растерянного Тэхёна. — Срочно.  
И тащит его сквозь толпу.

У дома Сокджин беседует с женщиной в чепчике прачки. В руках она держит корзину, покрытую расшитым красными цветами полотенцем, и настойчиво пытается всучить её отнекивающемуся Сокджину. Тот машет головой, одаривает женщину кучей вежливых улыбок, но та неумолима.  
Он замечает Тэхёна и Чимина издалека и мешкается буквально на секунду. Женщина пользуется его заминкой, пихает корзину в руки, кланяется и довольная спешит вниз по улице.  
— Презабавный случай, — говорит он, стоит Чимину и Тэхёну подойти ближе. — Классные усы!  
Он пропускает их внутрь, закрывает дверь и ставит корзину на ступеньки. Дом наполняет запах свежей выпечки, и у Чимина неожиданно ноет сердце.  
— Эта женщина утверждала, что я вылечил её мужа от алкоголизма, — продолжает Сокджин, не замечая бесцветного лица Тэхёна и запыхавшегося Чимина. — Что он теперь и капли спиртного в рот взять не может, тут же становится ужасно плохо. Как же это могло случиться, если я точно знаю, что никого никогда не лечил от алкоголизма, потому что это не в моих силах?  
— Ох, пирожочки, — умиляется Хосок, сдёргивая расшитое полотенце с корзины. — Так бы и превратил в угольки, можно?  
Тэхён качает головой. Сокджин смотрит на Чимина.  
— Это Чимин, — сдаёт его Хосок, перекидывая стянутый из корзины пирожок в ладонях. — На днях приходил тот постоянный, с тонущей лодкой. Чимин отдавал ему свёрток с той полки.  
— Я просто отдал свёрток, — соглашается Чимин, вспоминая, что он при этом приговаривал про пьянство.  
Сокджин выгибает бровь.  
— Не просто, — снова сдаёт его Хосок. — Бубнил, что пьянство надо лечить. «Ни капли не сможешь выпить», — цитирует он.  
— Как не стыдно, — корит Чимин, чувствуя, как краснеют щёки.  
— Я не умею врать, — оправдывается Хосок.  
Сокджин постукивает ногой, выжидающе смотря на Чимина.  
— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать, — признаётся Чимин. — Это случайность? Сила самоубеждения?  
— Какая разница, что это, — подаёт голос Тэхён. — Чонгук в городе.  
— Чонгук? — переспрашивает Чимин.  
Дверной колокольчик звонит.  
— Столичная дверь, — сообщает Хосок. — Это солдаты.  
Стрелка щёлкает на красной секции.  
В дверь барабанят.  
— Чародей Джин, — раздаётся бас. — Просьба немедленно открыть дверь и проследовать во дворец!  
Сокджин хмурится.  
Колокольчик снова трезвонит.  
— Портовая дверь, — Хосок отбрасывает обуглившийся пирожок. — Тоже солдаты.  
Сокджин поворачивает ручку.  
— Именем закона, немедленно откройте!  
Стрелка снова щёлкает и замирает на зелёной секции.  
Шум стихает.  
Сокджин оглядывает присутствующих и мягко улыбается.  
— Всё хорошо, с болот они нас не достанут. Надо же, кто-то доложил, что я здесь прячусь. Ладно, я всё равно давно собирался переезжать.  
— Переезды такие утомительные, — ворчит Хосок, исчезая в очаге.  
— Тэхён, будь добр, найди мои схемы, — просит Сокджин и поворачивается к Чимину. — Я попрошу тебя не пользоваться выходами в столицу и порт до переезда.  
— Чонгук — это Чародей с Пустоши? — спрашивает Чимин. — Почему он преследует тебя?  
— Любопытство — это… — начинает Сокджин.  
— Не надо про любопытство, — злится Чимин — Я тоже живу в этом доме и хочу знать, чего мне опасаться. Почему этот Чонгук везде ищет тебя?   
Сокджин поворачивается к Хосоку, ища помощи.  
— Нет, не смотри на меня, — Хосок прячется в пламени, — я храню твои секреты.  
— Сокджин, — просит Чимин, — ты не похож на труса, почему ты прячешься от него?  
Сокджин издаёт непонятный звук.  
— Увы, я как раз трус, — хмыкая, отвечает он. — Чонгук был моим другом, с которым мы проводили некоторые магические эксперименты, но потом наши дороги разошлись. Но у меня есть то, что ему необходимо, чтобы существовать дальше.  
— И что это? — напирает Чимин.  
Сокджин прикрывает глаза и трёт виски.  
— Что-то, о чём я никогда не говорю, — отвечает он. — Мне нужно подготовиться к переезду, я скоро вернусь.  
Он поворачивает ручку на чёрный цвет и исчезает за дверью.  
Чимин поворачивается к очагу, где отмалчивается Хосок.  
— Это что-то касается вашего контракта? — спрашивает он.  
— Да, — Хосок показывается из-за огня. — Это и есть суть нашего контракта. Ты должен узнать, что это, иначе будет поздно.  
— Что будет, если я не успею?  
— Сокджин станет таким же, как и Чародей с Пустоши, — Хосок появляется полностью и усаживается на краю очага, сложив ногу на ногу. — Поторопись.  
— Очень помогаешь, — с досадой произносит Чимин и идёт разбирать продукты.

Сокджин объясняет Тэхёну основы схем. Чимин первое время вслушивается в его монолог, но потом устаёт от непонятной терминологии и переключает внимание на скучающего Хосока.  
— Как давно ты встретил Сокджина?  
— Давно, — отвечает Хосок. — Он мне в живот пищал тогда.  
— Я ничего не пищал, — замечает Сокджин, — просто ты был куда больше и страшнее, чем сейчас.  
— Я и сейчас страшный, — с Хосока летят искры. — Кого угодно напугаю.  
— Несомненно, — Сокджин дочерчивает последний символ. — Пора начинать.  
Он вытаскивает из очага что-то похожее на шкатулку, покрытую сажей, и становится в круг, Чимину интересно что там, но Тэхён тащит его в сторону, чтобы не мешать процессу. Хосок встаёт напротив и произносит два слова, слышные только Сокджину. Тот кивает головой и раскрывает взятый из очага предмет.  
Чимин краем глаза замечает синюю вспышку в руках, а потом Сокджина и Хосока омывает столб голубого пламени, и приходится зажмуриться от невыносимой яркости.  
Скрежет металла, треск дерева и тонкий звон стекла заполняют уши, Чимин вцепляется руками в кресло, которое скользит куда-то, а потом всё резко стихает.  
— Мы закончили, — оповещает Сокджин. — Хосок, уведи замок к Звёздному озеру.  
— Но это совсем близко к пустошам, — замечает Тэхён. — Это небезопасно.  
— Сомневаюсь, что нас будут искать так близко, — отвечает Сокджин. — Чимин, ты можешь открыть глаза, я хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
Сокджин поворачивает ручку двери, и стрелка указывает на синий цвет.  
За окном темнеет.  
Сокджин подманивает Чимина рукой и распахивает дверь.  
Чимин замирает, узнавая улицу родного городка. Вот там за углом пекарня, в которой он проработал несколько лет, в трёх кварталах рыбный рынок, который начинал оживать до рассвета. Чимину кажется, что он не был здесь целую вечность, хотя прошло едва три недели.  
— Тебе нравится новый город? — спрашивает Сокджин, жутко довольный своим планом.  
— Почему ты решил, что мне понравится здесь? — вдруг настораживается Чимин.  
— Ты же говорил, что ты пекарь из небольшого городка, — пожимает плечами Сокджин. — А в пекарне за углом делают самый лучший хлеб в южных землях.  
Чимин отворачивается.  
Было бы странно, если бы Сокджин узнал его.  
— Это здорово, — благодарит он, — спасибо.  
— Это ещё не всё, — Сокджин втягивает его обратно в дом, — красный выход ведёт на старую водяную мельницу, давно заброшенную и заросшую цветами.  
Он поворачивает ручку и вновь открывает дверь.  
Массив мельницы чернеет на фоне темнеющего закатного неба. Пахнет незнакомыми Чимину цветами и речной сыростью. Тихо журчит вода и стрекочут насекомые.  
Тэхён подталкивает сзади и чуть не вываливается на улицу, споткнувшись о порог.  
— О, классное место для практики, — одобряет он. — Нравится мне куда больше болот, где постоянно льют дожди.  
— Какие ж вы противные! — вопит из дома Хосок. — Оставили меня тут одного! Сожгу вам всю еду!  
— Нужно возвращаться, — говорит Чимин, поворачиваясь к Сокджину. — Отличное место, спокойное. И Тэхёну для занятий подходит.  
— А тебе? — спрашивает Сокджин, останавливая его. — Разве тебе не нравится?  
— Нравится, — признаётся Чимин. — И это место, и то, что ты куда смелее и добрее, чем стараешься казаться самому себе.  
Чимин возвращается в замок, оставляя Сокджина у реки.

Хосок как назло в последнее время не отходит от очага, хотя раньше появлялся по всему дому, тем самым не давая Чимину возможность утолить любопытство по поводу предмета, хранящегося в сердце огня.  
Сокджин снова уходит рано утром, поворачивая ручку на чёрный цвет. Чимин провожает его тревожным взглядом и молчит.  
За завтраком Тэхён запихивает в рот одну из булочек с корицей, которые купил в пекарне, и отбрасывает от себя книгу.  
— Больше не могу, — мямлит он с набитым ртом. — Ничего не понимаю.  
— Прожуй, — наказывает ему Чимин и открывает ненавистную книгу. — О чём здесь?  
— Сокджин оставил мне эту книгу утром, я ещё спал и ничего не понял, — жалуется он. — И сейчас не понимаю, о чём здесь.  
Чимин рассматривает слова на неизвестном языке, символы и схемы, а потом открывает страницу с изображением белого росчерка на фоне звёздного неба.  
— Ты видел когда-нибудь падающие звёзды? — спрашивает Чимин, переворачивая страницу.  
Хосок ворочает поленья в очаге. Тэхён дожёвывает булочку и говорит:  
— Мне рассказали, что не так давно на землю падали звёзды, а чародеи ловили их, чтобы забрать у них силы и владеть безграничной магией.  
Хосок молчит и делает вид, что не замечает, когда Чимин поворачивается к нему.  
— Это кому-то удалось?  
Тэхён пожимает плечами.  
— Об этом мне не рассказали. Эх, — лохматит он волосы, — хотел бы я поймать звезду.  
— Это дурная идея, — подаёт голос Хосок. — Звёзды падают, чтобы умереть, потому что пришло их время.  
— Зато какая сила будет в руках чародея, — Тэхён вскидывает руки, словно желая объять необъятное. — Столько великих дел можно свершить!  
— Не у всех чародеев достойные мысли при великой силе, — мрачно замечает Хосок. — Не каждый достоин.  
Чимин переводит взгляд с Хосока на раскрытую книгу и его озаряет  
— Ты был звездой, Хосок? — озвучивает он догадку. — Сокджин нашёл тебя угасающим, и ты счел его достойным?  
Пламя пляшет в глазах Хосока, перекидываясь на очаг.   
— Ты верно догадался, но это не весь секрет, — грохочет он.  
— Ничего себе, так всё же это удалось — разделить мощь со звездой, — восхищается Тэхён и отбирает книгу у Чимина. — Я срочно должен вникнуть в эту белиберду, чтобы понять принцип.  
— От этой сделки страдаем мы оба, — предупреждает Хосок. — Не повторяй ошибок.  
— Если он разделил с тобой мощь, значит, он дал тебе что-то взамен, — рассуждает Чимин. — Что-то, продлившее твою жизнь.  
— Этого я не могу сказать тебе, — бесцветным голосом отвечает Хосок. — Дальше ты должен справиться сам.  
— Справиться с чем? — интересуется Тэхён, отрываясь от схем. — Какие-то секретики у вас, да?  
— Что ты помнишь ещё из истории про упавшие звёзды? — перебивает его Чимин.  
— Больше ничего, — Тэхён крутит в руках книгу, рассматривая изображение на развороте, — её рассказал мне мой бывший учитель.  
— Чонгук, — подытоживает Чимин.  
— Чародей с Пустоши, — исправляет его Тэхён, моментально мрачнея. — Знаете, я прогуляюсь до пекарни. Ужасно хочется булочек с корицей.  
Он поднимается из-за стола, откладывая книгу в сторону, и молча идёт к двери.  
Стрелка щёлкает.  
Хосок разводит руками и растворяется в пламени очага.  
Чимин пролистывает ещё раз всю книгу, но так и не понимает ни слова.

— Солдаты прочёсывают развалины в порту и столице, — рассказывает Сокджин. — Никак не могут понять, куда пропал целый дом.  
— Тебе не кажется, что появляться в местах, откуда только что поспешно сбежал, несколько небезопасно? — интересуется Чимин.  
— Я знал, что ты будешь ворчать, — Сокджин весело хрустит яблоком, — но я был в неприметном для всех обличье.  
— Бродячей кошки?  
— У тебя на все мои фразы припасена одна язвительная? — Сокджин смеётся. — Не соскучишься.  
Чимин проглатывает следующую фразу, чтобы не потешать чародейское самолюбие, и открывает дверь, чтобы вынести на крыльцо мусор.  
— Ну, здравствуй, — слышит он знакомый ненавистный голос из темноты ночи, звучащий в голове каждый день с того вечера в пекарне. — Давно не виделись.  
Чимин выпрямляется и скидывает капюшон, чтобы открыто посмотреть в глаза Чародею с Пустоши.  
Тот усмехается и делает шаг вперёд, выступая на свет.  
— Тебя здесь не ждут, — смело заявляет Чимин, заслоняя дверь.  
— Не зря я проклял тебя, — чародей одёргивает свой красный плащ. — Уйди с дороги.  
Чимин не трогается с места, даже когда чувствует, как чужая сила окутывает его, сжимая горло.  
Запах гиацинтов и тепло позади выводят его из наваждения.  
— Зайди домой, Чимин, — тихо просит Сокджин, склонившись к его уху. — И скажи, чтобы Хосок уводил замок на север.  
— А вот и мой дражайший друг, — Чонгук аплодирует.   
Одинокие хлопки гулко разносятся по улице.  
— Тебя довольно сложно было найти, но стоило поворошить гнездо, и ты зашевелился, — чародей смеётся. — Думал, правда, что сложно будет отследить, куда ты спрячешься, а тут смотрю — ученичок мой хмурый чешет. Неожиданно приятная встреча.  
Сокджин выходит вперёд, и Чимин несколько мгновений смотрит на его широкие плечи, перед тем как он оборачивается и повторяет:  
— Иди.  
Неведомая сила втаскивает Чимина внутрь и захлопывает дверь. Стрелка перещёлкивается на зелёный сектор, и окно заливает неяркий лунный свет.  
Чимин дергает дверную ручку, но она ни в какую не поворачивается на синий цвет.  
— Хосок! — взмаливается Чимин, игнорируя испуганного Тэхёна. — Он будет сражаться с Чародеем с Пустоши?  
— Будет, — мрачнеет Хосок.  
— Нам нужно срочно к нему, ты можешь отвести замок к Сокджину?  
— Сокджин сказал увести замок на север, — возражает Хосок.  
— Нет! Мы же не можем просто оставить Сокджина наедине с тем чародеем!  
— Чонгук сейчас сильнее его, — тихо произносит Тэхён, сжимая кулаки до костяшек. — Как он нашёл нас?  
— Они переместились, — комментирует Хосок.  
Чимин обшаривает глазами комнату в поисках хоть чего-то и замечает ведро с водой.  
— Я клянусь, что залью тебя, если ты не отведёшь замок к Сокджину, — шипит он, хватаясь за ручку.  
— Ты что? — вопит Хосок в ужасе, запрыгивая на очаг. — Мы оба погибнем, я говорил!  
— Сокджин и так погибнет, если мы не поможем ему! — угрожающе размахивает ведром Чимин, расплёскивая воду.  
— Хорошо, хорошо! — соглашается Хосок. — Я отведу замок к Сокджину, но от этого может стать ещё хуже, потому что Сокджин защищает меня.  
— Но если Сокджин погибнет, то и ты тоже, — замечает Тэхён.  
— Подожди, — перебивает Чимин, отставляя ведро в сторону. — Почему он защищает тебя? Ты ведь дал ему возможность стать сильнее?  
Хосок кивает головой.  
— И он дал тебе что-то взамен, что-то ценное для вас обоих, — повторяет догадку Чимин, глядя в центр огня. — Что-то, чего не было у тебя, что-то, что вы защищаете.  
По коже Хосока бегают язычки пламени.  
— Что-то очень ценное для вас обоих, — повторяет Чимин задумчиво и вскидывает голову, смотря на Хосока со всей решительностью. — Отведи замок к Сокджину, пока не поздно.  
И еле удерживается на ногах, потому что замок сильно шатает. С полок сыпется и бьётся вдребезги посуда, падают книги и скользят по полу стулья, чуть не сшибая Тэхёна.  
— Он слабеет, — замечает Хосок.  
Пламя ревёт в трубе, наверняка его видно издалека. Стены стонут, не выдерживая напряжения, начинают сыпаться.  
— Как они далеко? — пытается перекричать Чимин шум и скрежет.  
— Они на болотах, — грохочет голос Хосока, — уже близко.  
— Что будет, если я вынесу тебя из замка? — не сдаётся Чимин.  
— Это дурная идея! — кричит Тэхён. — Замок держится на магии Хосока.  
Чимин кубарем скатывается со ступенек и расшибает лоб об дверь. С трудом распахнув её, он вглядывается в темноту ночи. Вдалеке видны ослепительные вспышки и слышен грохот. Пламя рвётся из всех четырех труб замка, что-то обваливается, оставаясь позади.  
Тэхён вцепляется в плечо Чимина и вглядывается в приближающиеся огни заклинаний.  
Замок тормозит рядом с выгоревшей от заклинания травой, проваливаясь в болотную грязь, ослепительная вспышка настигает Чимина на лестнице.  
— Я не одобряю твоей задумки, — предупреждает Хосок из пламени. — Но, пожалуй, только тебе и доверю эту вещь. Обращайся с ней осторожно.  
Чимин замечает среди углей испачканную в золе шкатулку.  
— При переезде вы с Сокджином вместе творили заклинание, — говорит Чимин, не касаясь сокровища. — Если вы сейчас объединитесь, будете ли сильнее?  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Хосок. — У нас обоих осталось мало сил.  
Чимин сжимает шкатулку, не чувствуя жара от пламени, и осторожно выносит её из замка.

Жалобный скрежет, с которым рушится замок, заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
Чимин прижимает к себе объятую пламенем шкатулку и оглядывает поле чародейской битвы, ища Сокджина.  
Тот стоит, опустившись на одно колено. За спиной его трепещут тёмные полотна крыльев, отливающие металлическим блеском. Чимин замечает, что рука, которую Сокджин прижимает к себе, покрыта чёрной чешуёй.  
Чонгука Чимин не узнает: в ярком огне едва различается человеческая фигура с тёмными провалами глаз.  
— Демон поглотил его, — поясняет Хосок. — Это бывает, когда используешь сильную магию безразмерно.  
Тэхён обнаруживается лежащим в стороне.  
Чимин переводит взгляд на Сокджина.  
— Моё! — гремит демон, заметив шкатулку у Чимина в руках.  
— Не смей! — голос Сокджина перекрывает рёв пламени.  
Чимин делает шаг к нему, но его сбивает с ног обжигающий жар. Демон с нечеловеческой силой вырывает из его рук шкатулку. Чимин кричит от боли и сжимает пальцы на тлеющем дереве.  
— Отдай! — рычит демон, нависая над Чимином.  
Чимин чувствует запах горелой плоти, но не сдаётся. Ему кажется, что его кости вплавляются в эту шкатулку.  
— Это сердце тебе не достанется! — хрипит он.  
— Моё! — шипит демон, как вода на жарких углях.  
— Да гори ты синим пламенем! — восклицает Чимин, делая рывок на себя.  
Истлевшее дерево шкатулки рассыпается, и Чимин ухватывается за что-то живое и трепещущее обеими изранеными ладонями. Синий свет вырывается из его рук и топит всё в яркой вспышке. Чимин не различает, кричит ли он сам или кто-то ещё, все смешивается в один сплошной рёв и вдруг пропадает.  
Чимин больше не чувствует боли в руках, только живое биение сердца. Синее дрожащее пламя окутывает его и чародея напротив, не причиняя никому вреда.  
— Отпусти, — просит Чимин, смело глядя в глаза Чонгука.  
Тот опускает взгляд на сжатые ладони Чимина и на свои руки, сжимающие его запястья.  
— Оно не твоё, — твёрдо говорит Чимин.  
Чонгук переводит растерянный взгляд на Чимина и разжимает пальцы.  
Синий свет гаснет, и Чимину несколько мгновений кажется, что он ослеп. Он моргает ресницами, слепо крутясь на месте.  
— Сокджин, — зовёт он. — Где Сокджин?  
— Он здесь, — голос Хосока звучит очень тихо.  
Чимин замечает Сокджина, лежащего без сознания. От жутких крыльев не осталось и следа. Чёрные перья смешиваются с болотной грязью. Чимин разжимает ладони.  
Сердце трепещет голубыми язычками пламени.  
— Если я верну Сокджину сердце, ты будешь жить? — спрашивает он.  
— Если ты действительно способен придавать своим словам силу, как с тем пьяницей, — смеётся Хосок, — то да.  
Чимин плюхается на колени рядом с Сокджином и переворачивает его на спину.  
— Тогда ты точно будешь жить, — обещает он на полном серьёзе. — Долго-долго.

Сердце нехотя возвращается к своему хозяину. Сокджин давится воздухом и морщится от боли.  
Голубая вспышка вылетает из его груди и устремляется в небо. Чимин не видит, как она разрывается фейерверками на начинающем светлеть небе, он ждёт, когда Сокджин откроет глаза. Его сердце в груди под ладонью Чимина уверенно бьётся.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты вот так страдаешь над моим почти бездыханным телом, — произносит неожиданно Сокджин.  
— Твоё тело не такое уж и бездыханное, — замечает Чимин и улыбается против воли.  
— Натворил ты дел, замок развалил, демона отпустил, — беззлобно продолжает Сокджин и поднимает руку, чтобы погладить Чимина по щеке. — Надо было оставить тебя в том переулке.  
— И тогда бы ты помер бессердечным, или превратился бы в злобную огненную тварь, как твой друг, — Чимин совершенно не злится, наоборот, он чувствует в себе какую-то совершенно идиотскую радость.  
— Этот цвет волос идёт тебе больше, — замечает Сокджин, пропуская через пальцы пепельные пряди. — Чувствуется мудрость лет.  
— Какой же ты вредный засранец! — восклицает Чимин. — Я бы поцеловал тебя сейчас, но меня начинает тошнить от нежности.  
Сокджин хрипло смеётся.  
— Я подожду, когда перестанет.  
Чимин поднимается сам и помогает встать Сокджину. Тот охает и кряхтит, хватаясь за грудь.  
— Какое мучение, — страдает он, опираясь на Чимина всем телом. — Это сердце такое тяжёлое.  
— Будешь знать, как раздавать его направо и налево, — Чимин мстительно отступает в сторону, и Сокджин покачивается.  
— Нет, направо и налево не буду, — обещает он. — Отдам только самому язвительному и противному старику с седыми волосами.  
— Ужас! — раздаётся рядом возглас Хосока. — Вы до омерзения милые, аж тошно!  
Искры резвятся в его волосах, а в глазах по-прежнему пылает огонь.  
— Почему ты вернулся? — спрашивает Сокджин. — Ты же мог улететь, куда угодно.  
— Я вижу то, какие вы милые, и мне действительно хочется исчезнуть куда подальше, — Хосок брезгливо морщится. — Впрочем, я решил, что с вами интереснее.  
— Ты просто жить без нас не можешь, — поясняет Тэхён.  
Он поддерживает за плечи истощенного Чонгука. Чимин отмечает его живой взгляд и улыбается.  
— Рад видеть тебя, Чонгук, — Сокджин хлопает его плечу, отчего чуть не теряет равновесие.  
— Какие же миленькие у тебя щёчки, — вдруг сюсюкает Тэхён, трепля щёку Чимина свободной рукой. — Так бы и тискал. Они мне нравятся больше предыдущего твоего лица.  
Чимин вырывается, но от Тэхёна не так просто увернутся. Чонгук еле слышно стонет, когда тот делает слишком резкое движение, чтобы сцапать Чимина.  
— Перестань уже, — Сокджин ревниво притягивает к себе вяло сопротивляющегося Чимина.  
— Демона больше нет, — сообщает Тэхён, успокаиваясь. — Он сгорел в том синем пламени.  
— Вместе с магией, — добавляет Чонгук. — Наверное, так даже лучше.  
Чимин отводит взгляд.  
— Это Чимин, — торжественно сдаёт его Хосок. — Он вопил, чтобы всё горело синим пламенем.  
Сокджин с гордостью смотрит на Чимина.  
— Всегда знал, что слово — это самая сильная магия.  
— Не переводи стрелки на себя, — ворчит Чимин, но чувствует, как щёки заливает краска.  
— Мне кажется, я должен официально представиться, — вмешивается Чонгук и пытается выглядеть солидно, но ослабевшие ноги подкашиваются, и Тэхён крепче обнимает его.  
— Перестань геройствовать, Чонгук, — хлопочет он. — Это можно сделать и позже.  
Сокджин заслоняет от них Чимина спиной и тихо интересуется:  
— Надеюсь, тебя перестало тошнить от нежности ко мне, потому что я собираюсь тебя поцеловать прямо сейчас.  
— От нежности не перестало, но ты можешь это сделать, — соглашается Чимин.  
— Сейчас меня стошнит! — вопит Хосок. — Оставьте всё на потом, слышите меня? Дождь начинается, не пора ли восстановить замок? Я не хочу, только получив свободу, погибнуть от дождя на вонючих болотах.  
Сокджин мажет губами по щеке смеющегося Чимина, и Хосок театрально давится воздухом.

— Я чувствую себя лишним на этом параде идиотов, — вздыхает Чонгук. — Но, видимо, у меня нет выбора.  
— Эти идиоты спасли тебе жизнь, — замечает Тэхён. — И простили, хоть ты доставил много проблем. Кроме меня. Ты слишком сильно отшвырнул меня в сторону. Больно до сих пор.  
— Это был демон, — Чонгук морщится, потому что у самого жутко болят рёбра. — Сердце болит.  
Почти сгоревший уголёк в груди оживает очень неохотно.  
Тэхён видит его болезненно сдвинутые брови и утешает:  
— Ничего, в хороших руках оно быстро оправится.  
Чонгук хмыкает.  
Ладно, соглашается он, всё могло закончиться куда отвратительнее.

На востоке небо окрашивается в оранжевый.


End file.
